


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-First the song belongs to Mr. Garth Brooks. And it is in italics.<br/>-Kyp and Jaina are married and have been for over a year.<br/>-I wrote this about Kyp and Jaina but it’s intended for any pair...you could replace Kyp with Jag.<br/>-This is a personal fic for myself because I’m actually living through everything in this. I know what it’s like when someone you love dies and you’re not able to tell them how you feel.</p>
<p><b>Timeframe:</b> post-Dark Nest Trilogy</p>
    </blockquote>





	If Tomorrow Never Comes

**Author's Note:**

> -First the song belongs to Mr. Garth Brooks. And it is in italics.  
> -Kyp and Jaina are married and have been for over a year.  
> -I wrote this about Kyp and Jaina but it’s intended for any pair...you could replace Kyp with Jag.  
> -This is a personal fic for myself because I’m actually living through everything in this. I know what it’s like when someone you love dies and you’re not able to tell them how you feel.
> 
> **Timeframe:** post-Dark Nest Trilogy

_Present Day_

I awoke from a soundless sleep because of a pain in my left arm. The pain was sudden and excruciating. I knew I needed to take my medicine or it would just continue. I sat up in bed careful not to wake Jaina, threw the covers back and swung my legs off the bed. I opened the drawer on the nightstand next to my bed and pulled out my medication. I put two capsules in my mouth and grabbed the cup of water on the small table. As I swallowed the pills I thought of everything that had happened the past few months.

~;~;~;

_Three months ago_

I had married Jaina just one year ago and I was honestly enjoying married life. We had our first real fight less than three weeks ago and making up was obviously the best part. Exactly one month later was when I had heard the second most devastating news of my life, the first being when I heard I killed my brother. My whole world came crashing down around Jaina and me in one swift stroke.

The day had begun normal, I was to meet with Luke and the rest of the day would be spent with my wife. The only problem was the meeting lasted a lot longer than it should have. Upon arriving at the conference room where Luke scheduled the meeting I felt a twinge of apprehension in the Force. I stretched out my senses and was surprised to find four other people in the room. I proceeded in opening the door and entering the room to find not only Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker but also Jedi Masters Corran Horn, Saba Sebatyne, Mara Jade-Skywalker, and Leia Organa Solo.

Upon entering, Luke turned towards me and told me of some bad news. “Kyp, I’m glad you’re here, we have a problem. There’s been a riot on Mon Calamari. It all started because of a report issued by the authorities. Apparently someone was killed...by a lightsaber. They think it was a Sith Lord.” He spoke the last bit with a tremor in his voice, never heard before. He was worried, I could tell.

It was that second that I first noticed the shooting pain in my arm. The pain wasn’t severe or anything but it felt as though someone had just punched me. I rubbed my left arm with my right hand, while stepping forward to look at the data spread on the conference room table. We started planning our investigation and the pain was a distant memory, for a few hours.

Three and half-hours had passed and we had just started discussing who to send to Mon Cal to control the riot when I noticed the pain again. This time it was different though. While last time it was centered in the lower part of my arm two inches above the elbow, this time the whole arm hurt. I was in excruciating pain and even a pain suppression technique didn’t help. It took all my will power not to scream out.

A few minutes later it didn’t matter though; I had gained everyone’s attention when my arm started shaking violently.

~;~;~;  
 _Sometimes late at night_  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She’s lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the light and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
~;~;~;

_Present day_

I stood from where I was sitting on the bed, and moved to the soft chair in the corner, massaging my arm as I walked. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep again. I faced Jaina and watched her sleep. She always looked so peaceful, with her chocolate brown hair splayed around her head like a halo. Her lips moved ever so slightly as if she was talking and I was left wondering what she was dreaming.

I find myself thinking again about that day. I don’t remember too much of what happened next, it’s more of a blur of pictures. All I really remember is Corran yelling, “Get Cighal in here now!” and Saba sissing. The next clear thought is of my hand being numb. I had to actually look at it to make sure it was there.

I remember being escorted from the room under the watchful eye of Cighal. There were people all around me making sure I didn’t fall over; I had refused to leave the room unless I was walking of my own accord, because as I told them. “I can walk just fine, it’s not my legs shaking or in pain.”

I remember running into a frantic Jaina as I reached the hallway. I wrapped my right arm around her small frame and watched as one single tear fell from her eye. I comforted her and told her I’d always be there. But these days I wasn’t so sure.

~;~;~;  
 _If tomorrow never comes_  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she’s my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
~;~;~;

_Two months ago_

When I awoke the first thing I noticed was that my arm had stopped shaking. Next was that I wasn’t in my bed at home. And last was Jaina’s head on my chest. She must’ve fallen asleep crying because I also noticed my shirt was slightly damp. I assumed this was where they had taken me after all the tests.

Cighal had admitted me when she couldn’t positively define the problem. The first thing they did was take me for a CAT scan. Next was a MRI, and today they decided I needed an EEG. I had passed out during the MRI because of the flashing bursts of light.

~;~;~;

The days following were very tiring. When no test results were forthcoming they ran the tests again. I had met with Cighal twice, and she had referred me to a neurologist whom I met with once, then I met with both. One more test was issued and an appointment was made to see the healers two days later.

The prognosis was finally revealed as possible partial seizures.

~;~;~;  
 _Cause I’ve lost loved ones in my life_  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there’s no second chance to tell her how I feel  
~;~;~;

_Present Day_

The medicine seemed to do it’s job this time. Although I’m not sure it was worth it. The medicine has it’s own side affects, like memory loss. It’s been hard not remembering some little facts from the past. Suddenly, Jaina’s eyes open slowly and look at me.

“What are you doing over there?”

I walk slowly towards the bed and whisper, “have I told you how much I love you recently?”

Jaina looks confused as she asks, “What’s going on Kyp?”

“Jaina, I’ve lived while my parents and brother died. I never had a chance to tell them how I felt before they died.” I stopped for a moment as I sat down on our bed and faced Jaina, who now sat up as well. “I’ve lived through two wars and watched my apprentice and so many others die. I never told any of them how I felt. You’re the most important person in my life and I want you to know how much I love you.”

Jaina leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. “Kyp, you may not tell me every minute that you love me but you do show me. And I think that’s enough. I know how you feel and you needn’t worry. Just hold me.”

I wrapped my arms around her and we lay on our bed, content in each other’s arms. Just as I was falling asleep I heard her ask, “Your arm hurt again, didn’t it?” I just nodded and felt her place a kiss on my cheek.

~;~;~;  
 _If tomorrow never comes_  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she’s my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you’re thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

~;~;~;~;~;

 


End file.
